Ever Heard The Wolf Cry to The Moon?
by xxxlinekeixxx
Summary: I was always missing a piece of me. I finally realized that the piece was called heritage and family, but most of all it was called love. A love to hear the wolf crying to the moon. Paul/OC


**Ever Heard The Wolf Cry To The Moon?**

**PROLOGUE**

Somewhere right now a wolf is howling at the moon. I wanna find that wolf…maybe it's not so far away. All my life I've grown up knowing a piece of me is missing. My dad finally told me what that piece is…our heritage. So that's the reason I'm flying down this long stretch of road now…to go home, to the place where my ancestors originated. The place where my mother resides with my brothers…La Push, Washington.

CHAPTER ONE

_A long highway._

"Bianca are we almost there?" whined Cheyenne from the crowded backseat. "No. Not even close. We have a couple hours left." I told her. "POTTY BREAK ANYBODY? Please I really have to piss!!!" "Magdalena we just stopped three hours ago! If we stop now that'll set us back by at least an hour! So no, no potty breaks. Sorry." "BIANCA! PULL THE CAR OVER NOW! I'll piss in the damn woods if I have to, I just gotta go really badly!" I sighed and pulled the car over, hoping she would hurry. The last time we stopped the girls ended up sidetracked by a sale going on in their favorite store. We were already late by two hours. I had to call my mother and inform her. "TICK TOCK MAGDALENA!! I ain't got all day." "I'm finished jeez. Untangle your panties!" "Anyone else? Vivian? Cheyenne?" Vivian looked at me as if I had lost my natural born mind. "I am too dignified to use the restroom in the woods Bianca! You should know that." "Yeah whatever. Cheyenne do you have to potty too?" "Ew… not in the woods!" "Speak now or forever hold your peace 'cause I ain't stopping again." "Bianca why don't I drive? You seem a little stressed out right now." offered Vivian. "Thanks Vivian. I need to get some sleep." "Got that right. You're being a bitch." complained Magdalena. "Hey no one asked for your opinion so keep your damn mouth shut! I'm not in the mood for your attitude." I snapped back at her.

_Two hours later_

"Bianca wake up. We're here. We've been here for about an hour now." "Huh? Why didn't yall wake me up?" "Because I told them to let you sleep. I had your brother Jordan bring you in." "Yeah and how he lifted you I will never know cause you're a fat ass!" "Thanks Lena. Make me feel great about myself." "I try!"

"Hurry up and make yourself decent because I believe Jordan has invited his friends over." "No Mom we're going to Sam's house to eat tonight remember? Sue really wants to catch up with you so she's making Sam and Emily have a cook-out." "Alright well everybody get ready. Freshen up. HURRY!" We all groaned and done as we were told.

You know it's kinda funny, this is our first time meeting our mother and already we're acting like we did with our father. Not as much complaining and grumbling though. "I wonder if there's gonna be any cute guys there! I wanna see what the reservation has to offer…you know eye candy wise." Vivian said as we went upstairs to the room Mom had told her was ours. "OOOHH me too!" said Lena.

We all rolled ours eyes at that. Magdalena is never without a boyfriend. I think she's scared to be single. I love being single. It's amazing. You can do whatever the hell you wanna do without caring what someone else is gonna say! Well I guess I better quit musing to myself and get ready to go to wherever the hell it is we're going. I think I'm just gonna pull my hair up, throw on some skinny jeans and a tee shirt. Done!

_At Sam and Emily's_

"Hope you made enough Emily cause I brought some people with me. These are my sisters. Vivian is the one with red hair, Bianca is the one with brown hair, Magdalena has brown hair too, and Cheyenne is the blonde." "Which one is Bianca?" a boy with a good hearted smile on his face asked. I raised my hand and said "Me." "Nice to meet you. I'm Embry, and this is Quil. Don't mind him; he's a little pissy cause his girlfriend is on vacation." " You'd be the same way if it was you in my place." Quil said sullenly.

"Don't mind those two they always fight. I'm Emily, and this is my fiancé Sam." I couldn't but flinch when I saw her face. She had three long scars on the right side of her face. After a second though I realized she was beautiful even with the scars. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Bianca and these are my sisters Vi…" I was interrupted by a door slamming. We all turned to look and my god was he gorgeous! Shirtless, wet, and pissed off. "Who scratched my truck? There's a long ass scratch on the drivers side, with a dent. Who did it?"

"As I was saying, these are my sisters Vivian, Magdalena, and Cheyenne. It's nice of you to invite us into your home." "No problem Bianca. Paul can I talk to you outside? Now!" Ah so tall, dark, and volatile has a name and it's Paul. I like it. I can hear myself moaning that late at night…WOAHH!!!! Where the hell did that come from?! I sound like a damn whore. When Paul and Sam returned I carefully approached him. I had to confess.

"Excuse me…Paul…I'm sorry but I kinda hit your truck with my car door when I opened it. And the button on the back of my jeans probably scratched it. I'm sorry, I'll pay to have it to fixed." I was going on and on when I finally noticed that he was shaking. "Bianca back up."

"Why? Is he gonna hit me?" I sneered at Paul, giving him my best 'do it' look. "You scratched my fucking truck. Who the hell are you anyways? I've never even seen you and you fucked up my damn truck two weeks after I finally got it fixed!!" when he finally turned to look at me it was a look of pure hate and anger but then it softened into something like confusion, lust, and an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"God your gorgeous" slipped past my lips and I automatically started to blush. I can't believe that just popped outta my mouth! I swear sometimes I have no Brain-to-Mouth filter. He had a shit-eating grin on his face when he realized what I said. As if my day couldn't get any worse. "Foods outback everybody." called Emily. "FOOD!!!!!!!" cried a tall, gangly looking boy. "Leave it to Seth." muttered Embry.

When we got outside and everybody was comfortable and had a plate of food the questions started. "So where you girls from?" asked Quil. "We're from Florida." answered Cheyenne. "We lived with our dad and then just decided it was time to meet our mom and brothers so we packed up and drove." Vivian causally let that slip out somewhere in the conversation. I was too busy paying attention the bronze skinned god known as Paul. He had an excellent body and I was definitely ogling him with unabashed openness. I can't help it. The last time I saw a boy no man that looked that good was in my dreams! No wonder he looks familiar. That's the guy from my dirty dreams…god did he know what to in the bedroom! I need to stop being a hussy.

Out of nowhere it started to pour (not exactly out of nowhere because this is La Push) and I was wearing a white tee shirt. Just my freaking luck! "Damn it all to hell! I can't do anything today without something stupid and or embarrassing happening to me!" I muttered to myself. I'm already starting to miss home. Sunshine and beaches…lots and lots of sunshiny warmth.

Everybody hurried inside with the food and the party was continued there. I on the other hand wanted to go home and change. Thankfully Emily offered to let me borrow a shirt while she dried mine. I eagerly accepted.

After a few hours the crowd died down to just my sisters and I with Embry, Seth, Quil, Jake, another gigantic boy we met that night, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, our brothers, and finally Sam and Emily. Our mother had gone home long ago. Jordan slowly stood up and looked at us as if waiting for something.

"What?" asked Magdalena. "You going home anytime soon? Cause I'm tired. I've been up since a 3 this morning and I'm ready to go to bed." he yawned while he said that. "I guess that's our cue girls. I'm a bit tired myself. Thank you so much for having over. It was fun." Vivian said while we gathering our stuff up. "Anytime girls. If you come by tomorrow I'm sure we can find something to do. Your mother has work if I'm thinking correctly." Emily replied while standing in the door with Sam right behind her.

"Um sure sounds like fun. We'll come over as soon as we're finished unpacking." I bid them goodnight and we all piled up in the truck and went on fun filled journey to a magical place called home. I was asleep before I even hit the bed.


End file.
